wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Peril
'''Peril is a SkyWing dragonet currently residing in the Sky Kingdom. She had the shimmering pair of electric blue eyes, and copper colored scales in which the gold veins shone in the sunlight.' Biography Peril came to the world, to her mother Kestrel, in the SkyWing breeding program. Her father is unknown. The egg that she hatched from held twins -- but when Peril was still unborn, she absorbed all of her twin brother's fire, leaving him with none, and herself with a surplus amount. Because of this quantity, Kestrel was banned from the SkyWing breeding program. Queen Scarlet told Kestrel to sacrifice one of the dragonets, and then she and her offspring would then be spared. The SkyWing did so, but Queen Scarlet then decided to put Kestrel on trial, for seemingly no reason. Kestrel then attempted to flee with Peril. However, as Kestrel grabbed Peril off the ground in her talons and took off, her talons were burned as a result of Peril having too much fire. Kestrel could not go back for her as SkyWing soldiers were coming down upon her. The dragonets had noted that their SkyWing minder had odd burn scars on her palms, but had never asked her where they came from. After Peril was taken back to the queen's palace, and raised into a young and dangerous dragon, Queen Scarlet told Peril lies about her past to cover up for Kestrel's flight. She told Peril that she herself burned her twin dragonet to death while they were still unhatched, and that Kestrel was dead. The queen also decieved Peril into thinking she had to eat a certain black rock "medicine" everyday to survive having too much fire, thus assuring that she'd have to stay in the palace and not become a possible threat to the kingdom if she found out the truth about Kestrel. The black rock story, however, was also a lie - Scarlet had been putting a poison in Peril's food whenever she ceased to eat the black rocks, and when she ate them again, Scarlet would stop putting poison in Peril's food. As a very young dragonet, Peril once tried ''not ''eating the rocks so she Scarlet would tell her more about her mother, but she was sickened by the uncured poison Scarlet had been injecting in her food. Peril's scales were overly heated, so she could burn through any substance -- making her invulnerable yet cursed (as she couldn't touch any other dragon without burning him or her). Due to her invulnerability and ability to easily burn opponents to death, she was raised by Queen Scarlet to become her arena champion. Later, when Clay was taken prisioner, Peril befriended him and began to strongly like him because he was the only person who really understood what she was feeling, in addition to being the only dragon who could touch her fiery scales (Clay was a dragon born from a blood-red egg, a dragon who was immune to fire). When Clay told her that when he hatched, he was supposedly so vicious towards the other eggs that they hand to corral him in the river until they hatched (although this was just his Bigwings insticts kicking in), Peril suggested that maybe they were both born to kill. Inside the arena, Peril attended to Clays' scratches and wounds, and also helped him rescue his friends. During Kestrel's trial, she learned the truth about her mother, and called upon the Champion's Shield so she could try to protect her mother from execution. She attempted to help Clay and his friends escape, only to betray them to Scarlet so that she wouldn't have to lose Clay, who she had grown strongly attached to and slightly possessive of. When she was faced against Clay in Scarlet's Arena for the Champion's Shield's face-off, she was startled by a dragon who could actually fight back and touch/claw her. They had a quarrelsome face-off, Clay attempting to convince Peril to be friends all during this scrimmage. Due to his strength, Clay had pinned her down (but obviously would never kill her) when the supposedly sleeping Glory spat acid at Scarlet. At this moment Peril relented and helped Clay and his friends escape. After Clay and his friends escaped, it was briefly thought that Peril could be a dragonet of the prophecy (replacing Glory, the "last minute replacement" for the prophecy), but this was discussed by the dragons and decided false. During the escape, Peril made peace with her mother Kestrel (whom they helped escape too), although she did not leave with her. Abilities and Personality Peril's talons and scales are of such an extreme temperature that they can burn through anything, even fireproof metal. However, she cannot burn Clay. She tends to be moody and is awkward at first. Despite this, she is not a cold-blooded killer, just somone who has nothing else to live for. She believes it's what she was born to do, and that she can't do anything else. She is shown to be sympathetic and caring at times, particularly to Clay. Relations Queen Scarlet- Queen Scarlet is shown to act like a mother to Peril, and made her the SkyWing Arena champion. Despite this, she causes Peril to believe things that are not true, such as about the fact that she must eat black rocks to survive having too much fire. When Peril finds out the truth about her mother, she feels betrayed by Scarlet and turns against her.Shown when she destroys the painting of Scarlet on the wall in her room. Clay- Peril is shown to care deeply for Clay. Clay is the only prisoner Peril feels she can talk to, and even brings Clay mud to heal his wounds. Clay is the only known dragon that can be touched by Peril without getting burned. Later in the book, Peril is shown to have a slight crush on Clay, going so far as to betraying him, Tsunami, and Starflight to Queen Scarlet just for the sake of keeping Clay. Later, Scarlet puts Clay and Peril in the arena against each other in an effort to execute Kestrel, because Peril can't hurt Clay with her fire. Starflight- Peril is unable to talk to Starflight in his cell, because he is too nervous. Later, Starflight comes up with the idea of Peril moving the black rocks to help them escape. Tsunami- Tsunami refuses to talk to Peril in her cell. Tsunami doesn't trust Peril, mainly because of her relationship with Clay. She thinks Peril is psychotic. Tsunami trusts the SkyWing even less when she betrays them. Kestrel- Peril is shocked to find the truth about her mother. At Kestrel's trial, Peril asks Queen Scarlet for the Champion's Shield, meaning if she wins the battle, her mother will be released. Despite this, Peril deeply dislikes her mother. When Kestrel asks to speak to Peril, Peril says, ''"You killed my brother. You left me here. And it's your fault my friend is dead. I might not want you dead, but I don't want to know you." Quotes "You ki Trivia According to Kestrel, Peril hatched a year before the Dragonets of Destiny, who were all six years old, therefore she is a year older. Dragons are considered adults at age seven- Peril could now be regarded as a SkyWing instead of a dragonet. Gallery Skywings.png SkyWing.jpg Perilous.png|Perils shadow. Art by Lightningstrike of RapidClan HNI 0033.JPG|a SkyWing. Peril.png|Peril. Art by EeGold Peril and clay by silver storm dragon-d5f0tur.png skywing.jpg 364px-Peril_drawing.JPG Peril.jpg|Peril by Luckybird SkyWing.png|A drawing of Peril by .oOEclipseOo. Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Peril Photo on 2013-07-14 at 12.18.jpg|Peril By Blizzard Pic of peril.jpg|Credit to xxSkyfrost|link=http://xxskyfrost.deviantart.com/art/Peril-Wings-of-Fire-386645288 ChibiMaker-Peril.jpg|Peril chibi ChibiMaker.Peril.jpg|Peril Imclay.png Category:Characters Category:Arena Combatants Category:DP Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonets Category:Pages Needing work Category:SkyWing History Category:SkyWing Arena Category:SkyWings